Volando
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: A Hermione no le gusta volar en escoba. Eso lo sabe todo el mundo. Excepto, al parecer, Draco Malfoy. OneShot.


_Este fic participa en la Dramione Week del foro El Mapa del Mortífago, con el prompt "Clase de vuelo"._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

 **VOLANDO**

 **Capítulo único**

—Hermione.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo una idea.

Hermione miró hacia su regazo, donde estaba apoyada la cabeza de Draco. Estaban en un bonito bosque francés, propiedad de los Malfoy, pasando un día de relax antes de la inminente boda, el mes siguiente.

—¿Qué tipo de idea?

—He pensado que al finalizar la boda, podemos ir volando hasta el chateaux, y allí coger el traslador.

—¿Coger el traslador a dónde?

—Nena, dije que el lugar de nuestra Luna de Miel iba a ser una sorpresa y va a ser una sorpresa —Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Vale —suspiró Hermione—. Me parece bien, pero, ¿volar cómo?

—Pues en escoba, naturalmente.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

—¿En escoba? No, ni de coña.

Draco se incorporó y la rodeó con los brazos, arrastrándola a su regazo y sentándola allí.

—Hermione, no te va a pasar nada malo.

—No es eso, sino que volar no me gusta —contestó, apoyándose en su pecho y mirando hacia arriba.

—Volaste en un dragón al salir de Gringotts —Le recordó él.

—Un dragón ciego y medio loco con el que por poco no morimos. No contribuyó a hacer que me gustara volar.

—Puede que no sea el mejor ejemplo —reconoció Draco—. Pero no entiendo por qué no te gusta. ¡Si es genial!

—Draco, nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión. He escuchado razones durante años, y tanto Harry como Ron y Ginny han intentado darme clase y llevarme a volar, pero no ha habido manera.

—Probamos, ¿vale? Tú vas delante y yo voy detrás. Así tu puedes sentir lo que es llevar la escoba y yo me ocupo de llevarla. Y si te desmayas, como te rodearé con los brazos, no te caerás. En cambio, si fueras detrás, me cortarías la respiración con tu agarre y si te sueltas, te caerías y yo tendría que atraparte en el aire como si fueras una Snitch —Draco la miró, con los ojos abiertos y esperanzados, y Hermione no pudo decirle que no. Además, sabía que la lógica era buena.

—Bueno, pero sólo un poco.

—Estupendo, ¡vamos!

* * *

—Draco, de verdad que esto no es una buena idea —dijo Hermione, observando a la escoba que levitaba a medio metro del suelo con precaución.

—Granger, no te acobardes ahora. ¿Dónde está ese valor Gryffindor?

Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a grandes pasos a donde estaba la escoba. Desafío aceptado.

Montó, e inmediata y simultáneamente, el valor la abandonó. Gracias a Merlín, Draco decidió montar en ese instante, y sentir su pecho contra su espalda, y sus brazos a los lados, agarrando la escoba, le devolvió el valor.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó él.

—¡No! —chilló, pero ya era tarde. Draco ya había elevado la escoba, y Hermione sólo pudo aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas al palo, cerrar los ojos y rezar a todos los magos que alguna vez existieron (y a unos cuantos dioses, también) por que no los dejaran caer.

—¿No es precioso? —preguntó él, riendo alegremente. Se notaba que disfrutaba volando.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Tengo los ojos cerrados! —respondió ella.

—¡Ábrelos!

—¡No! ¡Ya bastante tengo con estar aquí arriba, como para encima mirar lo arriba que estamos!

—¡Granger! ¡Como no abras los ojos en este instante te tiro de la escoba! —gruñó él.

Hermione abrió los ojos a regañadientes (le tenía cierto aprecio a su vida) y se quedó boquiabierta de lo bonito que era todo desde arriba. Cuando procesó el pensamiento, se agarró el triple de fuerte a la escoba y se pegó más a Draco, que en respuesta acercó más sus manos a ella para rodearla más fuerte; porque realmente estaban altos.

—¿No es precioso? —Le susurró él en el oído.

—Sí... Pero...

—¿Pero?

—¿Podemos bajar ya? ¡Esto está muy alto!

Draco soltó una carcajada y bajó un poco la altura.

—Yo me encargo de la altura, tú solo disfruta de la vista —dijo Draco.

Diez minutos después, Hermione parecía lo suficientemente relajada como para soltar un poco el agarre de la escoba. Es decir, que ya no tenía los nudillos blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba el mango, tan solo se agarraba con fuerza.

—Es bonito —admitió ella.

—¿Quieres probar a dirigir la escoba?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué? ¡Te gustará!

—¡No quiero! ¡Tú dirige y calla!

—¿Sigues teniendo miedo?

—Estoy aterrorizada. Pero de momento no me he caído y tampoco ha habido ninguna ráfaga de viento que nos descolocara la escoba, así que estoy más o menos bien —reconoció Hermione, girándose para poder mirarle la cara cuando hablaban.

Por hablar, se levantó un viento muy fuerte que hizo que la escoba se tambaleara durante un par de segundos, el tiempo que tardó Draco en estabilizarla, pero ya fue tarde. Hermione chillaba y se apretaba contra él, agarrándose de nuevo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se quedaron blancos.

Cuando se cansó de gritar, Hermione susurró:

—Draco. Por favor. Baja la escoba.

Draco ni siquiera tuvo ganas de meterse con ella por su obvio miedo, sino que bajó la escoba hasta que pudieron bajarse. Eso sí, bajó mascullando algo que sonaba muy parecido a: «Valor Gryffindor... ¡ya, claro! ¡Y una leche!».

Ella bajó a toda velocidad y se tiró al suelo, aún aterrorizada. Realmente, volar no era lo suyo.

Draco se tumbó a su lado y la rodeó con los brazos, mientras repartía diminutos besos por su cara y su pelo.

—Supongo entonces que salir de la boda volando en escoba queda descartado.

* * *

Efectivamente, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Malfoy-Granger no salieron de su boda volando en escoba, sino que usaron un bonito carruaje tirado por pegasos y adornado con flores.

Al menos, como diría después Draco, salieron volando.

* * *

 _Vale. Puede que técnicamente eso no sea una clase de vuelo en condiciones, lo reconozco. Pero en mi defensa diré que tiene Dramione, a Draco intentando que a Hermione le guste volar y una escoba. No sé qué más queréis xDD_

 _Decidme qué pensáis :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_

 **EDITADO EL 07/03/2016.**


End file.
